Until Next Summer: Chapter 50
by GojiraCipher
Summary: Chapter 50 of the top fanfiction I wrote and on Aprils Fools Day.


**Chapter 50:** No Motivation

"Maaaaabellllllllll." Dipper laid flat on a floor. "I …. I wanna do a sketch for 'Until Next Summer' on April Fools, but … but I don't want to put it up as chapter 50." The boy said in dead voice, void of energy. "And the chapter is ….. I'm kind of afraid to say anything because Gravity Falls fans are so smart."

"Uuuuuuuuugh." Mabel moaned on the couch with a pillow over her face. "Hey ….. Wind Guy, do something."

Then Wind of a Hurricane a.k.a. Whimsical Wind a.k.a. is he a 'The Author of the Journals' ripoff? I hope Wind doesn't feel like it. I mean …. NO! I cannot say more.

Wind showed up with a CD player and turned on an epic fighting remix of the Gravity Falls main theme. "Pumped yet?" Wind asked with a whisper.

"No."

"Well what good am I now?"

Then Kimmy showed up. "Are you a super hero?"

"Used to be, or am I …still?" Wind said, feeling very unsure.

Kimmy's eyes then sparkled. "I love superheroes!"

"Hey look, I'm back!" Bill Cipher returned with the fires of hell engulfing him. "Now it's time to spread my weirdness into this dimension and you all shall … hey, what's with the moping?"

"We're lying down; in the last minute." Dipper moaned. "We've been updating too much in a short amount of time. We need a break."

"So what you're telling me I'm doing a non-canon cameo again?" Bill asked, very annoyed.

"Yeah, but at least we're not having multiple fictional characters from ….. other shows and movies and whatever popping out of nowhere." Mabel said as she swirled her fingers around. "But I want Hiro back."

"He was never here to begin with." Dipper said as he checked his cellphone. "I have the first addition ….. that's how bad my luck is … oh no." Dipper tossed the outdated phone and rubbed his eyes. "No pop culture characters, but I see GojiraCipher pushing in his Cross-Over Crystals character here."

"Greetings." A 15' tall Devimon like creature wearing what looks like the floating mask in Super Mario Bros. 2 showed up. "I am Mascasa. Your flesh shall quench me as I plan to enslave the human race and torture their lives for pure pleasure."

"Yeah yeah, I respect your attitude, but LEAVE!" Bill threatened the OC. "Go back to that first story no one paid attention to because the author just started and of and Family Guy is nothing now!"

Mascasa laughed. "I have you know that I shall be in the rewrite and I'll be in 'Hey Arnold! Ma-"

"Those two haven't been updated in months!" shouted Bill as he grew tremendously large and engulfed the room. "GojiraCipher just does what he wants and ignore what's not going anywhere, and yet he still gets his wibble feeling hurt when some of the stories he's watching aren't getting updated like 'The Loud House: A Family Together' and 'Ghosts of the Pines' and 'The Truth of Helga Pataki' and some other things. Hypocrite!"

Bill flew dangerously close to Mascasa. "But why should we care about you? Huh!" The Dream Demon poked Mascasa at his chest. "No one cares about OC written by amateurs!"

"W-What about me?" Kimmy asked, with a hint of sadness to her tone.

"I'm pretty sure you're a cliché to a lot of people." Bill waved his hand at her. "But you will be as great as all the make believe characters like Super Man, Spongebob, and even that guy that preached a lot and then later died. What was that famous guy name again? Oh right, Charles Darwin. Also the idea of evolution is older than Charlie than you think." Bill wrapped his arm around Kimmy like a snake and pointed to the twins. "But anyway, to get popular, all you have to do is Kill Pinetree and Shooting Star over there because I mentioned something evolution related while I hinted that it was something Christianity related again, so you can use as much angry comments to throw at them."

"What are we doing again?" Dipper asked.

"I dunno. I think its shameful promotion of him to be here and I feel like I should be sick, but I'm not." Mabel said as she gestured to Mascasa with a sign reading 'Read Me? Or maybe not. First work can be cringe worthy.'

"Should we even make this chapter 50?" Dipper asked. "If we put this on 'Until Next Summer' it will make more sense. But this was just written in under 30 minutes and GojiraCipher needs to prepare to watch the new episode of Samurai Jack and-" Dipper's eyes then opened suddenly as he sprung up from where he rest. "GojiraCipher?! Wasn't it Godzilla2915!?"

Mabel threw the pillow away and gasped. "We have an imposter!"

"Quick!" Bill Cipher then spawned multiple hands. "Let's fuse together and defeat this phony baloney once and for all!"

Dipper, Mabel, Wind, Kimmy, and my unoriginally designed O.C. agreed and together they held Bill's hand and … got themselves eaten.

"Yummy!" Bill rubbed his belly and licked his eyelids. "See what you can accomplish when you write something random just because it's April Fools?" Bill rubbed his hands. "Well I'm off to feed unborn babies to Sturgeons."

 **End of This Thing.**

 **Go ahead, try and decipher this line. Not going to do much for ya. Yeah I'm that lazy to note even make a cipher. But hey, Samurai Jack!**


End file.
